


To Break (a streak)

by Awn (Skye1456)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Background Hijinks, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Sickeningly Sweet, Soft!Megatronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye1456/pseuds/Awn
Summary: In which Megatronus Prime insists Solus Prime take a break. It goes well.
Relationships: solus prime/megatronus prime
Kudos: 16





	To Break (a streak)

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags, this is so soft and sweet it'd be a best seller in a candy store. Megatronus may be ooc but I don't care he is soft because Solus Prime deserves no less.

Megatronus walks down the winding corridors of Solus Prime’s warehouse. 

It’s been three days since she first holed herself up in her shop. She’d first gone in with Amalgamous and Nexus, but the latter two had come out mere hours later. Whatever they’d hoped to make didn’t work out.

Those two had given up, and before long they’d moved on to the next thing. Amalgamous in particular, had set out with Liege Maximo on a quest to vex Alpha Trion, but Solus had not yet emerged from her warehouse. Evidently, she hadn’t given up.

She never does, especially when it comes to her craft. It’s one of her most admirable traits, another part that Megatronus adores so much. 

Though she does have a tendency to take things very far. 

The hours droned on until the sun set and the moons began to rise and still yet, the blacksmith had not emerged from her shop. 

At some point in the morning of the next day, Onyx ventured inside, hoping to coax his closest friend out from her solitude. The beastformer emerged from the depths of the warehouse, dejected. When asked about Solus he quietly replied, “She’s frustrated.”

 _Ah_ , Megatronus had thought, knowingly.

And so the rest of the Primes left the Maker to her work, whatever it was. Though they were worried, as it couldn’t be healthy to be so fixated on something for so long. 

Thus, here Megatronus finds himself now. A few days later, hoping his beloved Solus has grown tired enough to be convinced to…’take a break’. 

As he draws closer to her shop he begins to hear the sharp, distinct sound of her hammer, hitting her anvil again and again reverberating throughout the building. 

When he sees the door leading to the shop, in between each clang of the hammer he hears Solus’s voice, crying out angrily. 

_CLANG_

“Dammit!”

_CLANG_

“No!”

_CLANG_

“FRAG IT ALL!”

By now Megatronus’s servo rests upon the door handle. Tentatively, he slowly opens the door and peeks his helm through. 

There, in the centre of the massive space stands Solus Prime in all her beauty and grace, furiously and wantonly clobbering the collection of materials splayed out over her anvil with her mythic hammer. With every hit they fuse into a new shape. A few times Megatronus thinks whatever it is looks fine, but Solus would huff and growl and hit it again, undoing her work once more. 

After about a minute of watching, Megatronus walks in, long steady strides carrying him towards his lover. 

“Hello Solus.” He greets as sweetly as he can.

She looks up from her work. “What do you want?” Her voice is strained and rasping. 

Now that he’s up close he sees the tangle in her cables and the grime in her armour. Her expression is flat and her optics are obviously tired, but there’s still a stubborn light in them, dim though it may be. 

“I wanted to see how my beautiful bonded is faring,” He says softly. “So…how are you?”

She flicks a cog off the anvil. “Busy.”

“I see. What exactly…are you building?”

Life momentarily seems to return to Solus’s frame. “So I was struck with an idea—What if we could all change shape like Amalgamous and Nexus can? So I employed them for study, but those two _weaklings_ gave up just when things started to look promising!” 

“And you’ve been here ever since.” Megatronus finishes. 

“Yes.” says Solus. She looks at him. “Why? How long has it been?”

“Three days.”

Solus looks taken aback. She looks around, and then down at herself. “Huh.”

Seeing his opening, Megatronus takes his shot. “Yes, why not take a break then my love? You’ve been at this for three days straight.”

“Which means I’m three days closer to a breakthrough that could happen at moment so long as I keep this streak going!”

“If you keep this streak going you could collapse from exhaustion.”

“Pfft!” Solus flicks her wrist at Megatronus. “That only happened once. Besides, the Apex Armour is perfect, isn’t it?”

“Solus—“

“Isn’t it?”

Megatronus pinches the bridge of his nose. “Yes. Yes, Solus it is perfect and indestructible.”

Solus crosses her arms triumphantly. “Aha. See? My work ethic produces results.”

“And is detrimental to your health.”

“I get better.”

“Solus!” Megatronus says, much firmer now. “You must rest. Please! At least come to berth with me tonight. You can restart your streak again in the morning.”

“Restarting my streak implies having to break my current one!” She raises her hammer again, arm shaking. “I’m getting close Megatronus I can feel it.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you told yourself that three days ago?” 

“So what if I did?” She exclaims, the hammer clanging against the anvil again. The bunch of materials glow and fuse into another shape. Solus examines it, frowns, and raises her hammer to disassemble it again. “Every attempt brings me closer to success.” 

Megatronus throws his arms in the air. “And debilitation! Solus, I didn’t want to have to resort to this—” 

“What?”

“But you are leaving me little choice.” He advances. 

“Megatronus no!” Solus backs away, and Megatronus gives chase. 

They run about the shop, Solus throwing whatever she can get her servos on and Megatronus blocking them with ease as he reaches out to get her. 

“Megatronus no!” She yells again, a giggle at the edge of her voice. “Let me finish working!” 

“I will after you rest!”

Solus clumsily dodges another one of Megatronus’s swipes, which sends her tripping over her own tired pedes and falling by her worktable in a crash of datapads and unused materials. 

“Solus!” Megatronus exclaims, running to her side. “Are you alright?”

She doesn’t answer, instead she stares out into nothing with a blank expression. Then she chuckles humourlessly. “I…I don’t think I can get up.”

“Are you hurt?” Megatronus asks.

“No I don’t think so. I’m just—“

“Too weak?” 

Solus cringes, turning her head away. “Perhaps.”

Smiling to himself, Megatronus scoops up Solus’s limp form in his arms and walks them out. 

————

Solus does her best to be uncooperative as Megatronus brings her to the washracks. She’s set on a ledge as Megatronus goes to work, running solvent over her body and meticulously scrubbing through her seams. He passes over a particular knot in her back, and she moans despite herself. 

“I hope you know how upset I am with you.” She says. “You’ve ruined my work. Set me back by hours.” 

Megatronus kisses her servo. “Mm. I’m sorry.”

Solus growls unconvincingly. “You will pay for your transgressions, Megatronus Prime.”

“Will I now?” He says in between kisses trailing up her arm.

“All you’re doing now is giving me the strength to exact my revenge.” She leans back as he nestles his helm against her neck. “It will be swift and precise. You will forever rue the day you crossed me.”

“How intimidating.” He purrs. “I’m terrified.”

“As you should be.” Solus runs her servo over his helm.

Then the washrack doors burst open. Solus and Megatronus both whip around to look at the sudden interruption. 

Liege Maximo and Amalgamous Prime come running inside. Upon seeing the other mechs already inside, Maximo raises his servo to shush them before crouching down in a corner. Amalgamous shift quickly, taking the form of a cabinet around his partner. 

Just as the doors begin to settle they’re thrown open again, this time by a soot covered (and very angry) Alpha Trion, followed by an exasperated Prima. 

“Where are they?” Alpha Trion demands, furiously scanning the space. 

“Who?” Megatronus asks. 

Prima sighs. “Amalgamous and Liege Maximo. They’ve been…causing trouble.”

Solus blinks. “Well…they haven’t been here.”

Prima narrows his optics at the two bonded mechs, who shrug innocently. He sighs again, placing his servo on Alpha Trion’s shoulder. 

“Come,” He says. “Let’s go fix your study.”

With a last once over of the washracks, Alpha Trion grabs a rag off a shelf and follows Prima out, grumbling the whole way. 

The two elder Primes disappear out the doors, and as their footsteps fade, Amalgamous reverts to his base state. He and Liege Maximo laugh heartily. 

“Thanks.” Says Amalgamous, facing Solus and Megatronus. “I think Alpha Trion was trying to kill us.”

“And for real this time.” Liege Maximo agrees. “Oops, hope we didn’t interrupt anything.”

Solus and Megatronus look at each other, then back at their kin. 

“Nothing important.” Megatronus replies.

Solus chuckles. “We were just about to finished anyways.”

————

Megatronus carries Solus all the way to their room and gently sets her down on the berth. He retrieves a pair of Energon crystals from his stash and then crawls onto the berth next to his bonded. He hands her a crystal. 

“How do you feel now?” Megatronus asks. 

Solus chews on her crystal. “Adequate. I suppose.” 

“Adequate?” Megatronus mumbles. He pops the crystal into his mouth and wraps himself around Solus. 

“Yes. Adequate…although,” Solus pats his chest. “There is one thing that may make me feel better.”

Megatronus smirks, knowing exactly what she wants. 

Without another word, he pulls her in tighter. Solus curls up as Megatronus shifts to drape his leg over her, covering her even more. He ensures that he has her close, enfolding her as much as he can. 

Then Megatronus sets himself aflame. 

Not at all like the raging inferno Megatronus is typically known for, these are low, gentle flames that flicker across his frame like candlelights. Enveloping both him, and Solus, in an all encompassing even warmth. 

It’s cozy.

“Better?” Megatronus whispers. Solus grunts appreciatively. 

Wrapped in each other’s arms and on fire, the two drift off into a pleasant recharge. 

————

Morning light streams in through the windows. Megatronus groans, blinking slowly as his processor rises from slumber. 

As awareness returns to him, Megatronus realizes that Solus is still wrapped in his arms, though now she’s turned away from him. 

He smiles, glad. He’d expected her to be gone by now, back in her workshop ‘starting a new streak’. Although his satisfaction is somewhat hindered when he realizes that she’s tapping away at a data pad. Where’d she get that from?

“Solus?”

“I was struck with inspiration last night!” She raises the data pad so he can see it. On it are blueprints and equations Megatronus doesn’t understand. “I’ve been doing calculations, and I think I’ve made some important breakthroughs!” 

“Ah, I see.” Megatronus tightens his hold on Solus. “So the break worked out for the better then.”

Solus huffs. “Don’t pat yourself too hard. This was inevitable. I would have reached this conclusion regardless of your interference.”

Megatronus nods tiredly. “Alright…so will you go to work on this breakthrough now?”

After a moment, Solus sets the data pad down. She turns back around to face Megatronus, burying her face against his wide chest. She snuggles closer, Megatronus gladly shifting to accommodate her. 

Solus sighs. “In a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I conjured up an image of Megatronus cuddling Solus while on fire and that inspired this whole thing. Very happy with how this turned out. :)
> 
> "But Author!" I hear some ask. "Why wouldn't Solus employ Quintus Prime for help?"  
> "Well dear reader," I answer heartily. "For the sake of this fic I locked him in a cupboard and have yet to release him!" :D


End file.
